You Again
by Boredette
Summary: Blaine Anderson is made head-boy at Hogwarts and looks forward to his last year with his best friends, Lily, Hugo and Roxy. But when he meets the new charms teacher, it looks like his seventh year won't be as simple as he thought. teacher!klaine
1. Headboys and Hufflepuffs

**Hi there! Thank you for choosing to read my story :) Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**It's set at Hogwarts in Harry's youngest kid's last year of Hogwarts. **

**So, in case you're not with me:**

**Lily Potter = Harry and Ginny's kid**

**Hugo Weasley = Ron and Hermione's kid**

**Roxanne Weasley = Fred and Angelina's kid**

**And Blaine is six years younger than Kurt, so if you have a problem with that kind of thing, then don't read further**

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter had just pried herself away from her desperately clingy parents ("It's our baby's last first day of school ever!") and managed to climb onto the train with her owl and trunk when the Hogwarts Express set of for another year at the magical school that had been her home for the past six years.<p>

The thought should have warmed her heart, instead she found herself swearing fluently all along the passage, dragging her trunk furiously behind her and throwing dirty looks at terrified-looking first-years. She finally found the compartment containing the very people she was looking for.

Through the small window, on one side of the compartment she saw a tall, gangly boy with curly, red hair reading a thick spell book and twirling his wand absent-mindedly between his fingers. On the other side sat a girl with olive skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes, staring up at the ceiling of the compartment as if she were trying to memorize it. Lily didn't even question her cousins anymore - she was very aware of the fact that they were strange. And besides, it wasn't like she had any room to talk.

She slid the door open angrily, causing the girl to jump violently and the red-haired boy to drop his wand, changing her brown barn-owl a bright bubble-gum pink.

"You're bloody lucky that wasn't me you hit," Lily said, pulling out her own wand and restoring her disgruntled owl to his original state. "Poor thing. What did mean old Hugo do to you?"

"I don't know," said the the dark-haired girl as Lily plonked down next to her, "I think pink may just be Micky's colour."

"Roxy," said Lily rolling her eyes, "you're mental. And it's _Michelangelo_not 'Micky'. He's a classy bird."

Michelangelo clicked his beak in agreement and it broke some of the tension. For the first time since leaving the house, Lily cracked a smile.

"There's the Lil we know," said Hugo, his face breaking into a smile as well. He was always relieved when Lily snapped out of her occasional mood-swings - mostly because he had no idea how to deal with them.

"Sorry," said Lily, genuinely feeling it. "Everything just went wrong this morning and then mum and dad were being pathetic and then it was the bloody Daily Prophet."

"Ha! Pay up, Hugh!" said Roxy, holding out a hand. Lily raised a questioning eyebrow. "I bet Hugo five sickles that the Prophet was going to run a story on you. Last born of the chosen one about to head off for her last year at Hogwarts - it's the perfect fluff piece."

"Nice to know my life is a profitable source of income," said Lily sarcastically as Hugo handed Roxanne a handful of silver coins. "So where's our intrepid leader? Still telling the prefects what to do?"

"Yeah," said Hugo staring into his book again, "said he'd be here in a few though."

"He'd better be," she replied, staring out of the window as towns began to dissolve into countryside.

It suddenly hit her that this was the last journey to a new year at Hogwarts. She could still remember the first as if it were yesterday.

_Little Lily (as was her nickname at the time) had never been so excited in her entire life. After hearing so much about it from her parents, older cousins and her big brothers, she was finally going to be able to go. What's more, she would be going with her two best friends in the entire world - Hugo and Roxy._

_After a few tearful goodbyes their older siblings made sure that they were safely packed into a compartment before heading off to go join their own friends._

_"Can you believe it's finally happening?" said Roxy, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "We're finally on our way there! We're going to Hogwarts!"_

_So excited were the three of them in their speculation of how amazing the castle and lessons would be, that they didn't even notice a small boy with curly hair and prominent eyebrows standing outside their compartment door. He was with a tall seventh-year who had a "head-boy" badge pinned to his fitted sweater._

_"Think you can take it from here, Blaine?" They heard the head-boy ask. The short boy nodded, his curls bouncing as they did._

_"Thanks Kurt," he said with a nervous smile, before he knocked on the door, unaware that all three of the occupants were already staring at him. He caught Hugo's eye and Hugo, not really knowing what else to do, gave a short nod to tell him to come in. The boy slid back the door nervously, walking into the small compartment pulling his trunk behind him. Lily immediately stood up and thrust out her hand._

_"Hi," she said with a huge smile on her face, "I'm Lily Potter. Pleased to meet you."_

_"You too," he said, gaining confidence as he spoke, "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."_

_"Blaine! That's a wicked name!" Lily said, beaming and naming herself hostess. "This Roxy and she's probably the coolest girl in the world." Roxy smiled and shook Blaine's hand with a smile. "And this is Hugo. He's an extremely lovable waste of space."_

_"Hey," said Hugo with an indignant look on his face. Lily laughed, not paying him that much attention._

_"We're all cousins," she said with a short nod._

_"Wicked," said Blaine with a grin. "Are all your parents magical?"_

_"Yeah," said Roxy with a smile, motioning for him to sit next to her. "My dad owns the joke shop on Diagon Alley and my mum used to be a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies."_

_"So did my mum," said Lily, "but now she's the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, and Dad heads up the Auror's department."_

_"My dad's an Auror too," said Hugo, "and my mum works for the Department of Magical Law. She's been trying to make sure that the wizarding world is as fair as possible."_

_Blaine looked slightly overwhelmed with all this new information. He was staring around at the three of them as if trying to work out which question to ask first. Roxy spotted this and asked politely, "What do your parents do?"_

_"Well, my dad is a computer programmer and my mum is a teacher," said Blaine, slightly self-conscious about the sheer muggle-ness of his parents._

_"Computers! Really?" said Hugo, his eyes suddenly alight with interest. "I've only seen a few working but I'm completely crazy about them. I collect bits and pieces of them. Mum's tried explaining them, but it's been so long since she lived in the muggle world, I reckon she's forgotten."_

_"Is your mum muggle-born too?" asked Blaine, suddenly feeling a lot less awkward about his lack of magical family._

_"Yeah," said Hugo. He smiled reassuringly. "She's one of the most brilliant witches of our time. I'm not saying that to sound like I'm bragging or anything - it just shows that growing up in a muggle home isn't a disadvantage."_

_"Thanks Hugo," said Blaine with a smile, which then broke into a grin. "Tell me more about Quidditch."_

There was a knock and Lily was pulled from her thoughts. Roxy and Hugo were asleep so Lily stood up to open the compartment door.

"Deja vu?" Said Blaine as she slid it open and helped him with his trunk.

"Pretty much," said Lily with a grin, "except that you didn't have as much glitter on your chest."

She motioned to his "head-boy" badge and Blaine grinned despite himself.

"But you're roughly the same height," said Lily with a smirk.

"Hey!" He replied with a mock-frown which he could successfully keep for all of two seconds before both of them collapsed into a fit of silent giggles.

"How is life as the head cheese treating you so far?" asked Lily as he sat down next to Hugo opposite her. She chucked him a Pumpkin Pasty which he took gratefully and immediately began to devour.

"It's been good so far," said Blaine between mouthfuls. "It's busy though. This is the first time I've had to myself all day."

"And who'd they stick you with for the rest of the year?"

"They made Lillian Smith head-girl," said Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Oh no," said Lily frowning slightly. Lillian was a Hufflepuff in their year and everyone knew that she fancied Blaine. "Your pet badger?"

"One and the same," he said rolling his eyes. "You'd think after last year she'd take the hint. I'm not interested. Never have been interested. Never will be interested, you know, unless she suddenly grows a d-"

The rest of his word was drowned out as Hugo gave a particularly violent snore. Blaine and Lily giggled.

"How was your holiday?" he asked, as he sobered slightly.

"You were there, you prat," said Lily giggling and setting Blaine off again. The two of them laughed for the better part of ten minutes before Lily yawned. "I think I'm going to join these two in nargle-land. Wake us up when it's time to change?"

"Sure," said Blaine with a smile. He never had been able to sleep on the train. Instead, he stared out of the window and thought back on how crazy it was that six years after his first journey to Hogwarts he was still friends with the same three people. Not to mention that he was a Gryffindor prefect and now head-boy. It was almost surreal.

He thought about Kurt, the boy who had been head-boy in his first year. If he thought about it, Kurt had been the reason he had pushed himself so hard through the past six years and it was certainly thanks to this that he now held the position of head-boy. Before he knew it he was staring out at the countryside rushing past and reminiscing.

_Blaine sat on his own at the Gryffindor table. His friends had just left to spend Christmas at home and while they had invited Blaine, his parents had said they wanted to meet their families before he was allowed to go over to their houses. They had also said that they were going to New York for Christmas so he would have to stay at school._

_Trying to fight the sudden feeling of abandonment was hard, nearly impossible and Blaine found embarrassing tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he pushed his uneaten steak pie around the plate. He was just about to give up on it altogether when a tall boy in black and blue robes sat opposite him._

_"Hey, Blaine, are you okay?" he asked gently. Blaine looked up into the face of the head-boy._

_"Yeah," he replied softly and then immediately shook his head, tears now falling hot and fast down his cheeks._

_"Here," said Kurt, waving his wand and casing Blaine's dinner to pack itself neatly into a small, magically conjured container. He then handed it Blaine and stood up, motioning for him to do the same._

_"Whoa, when do we learn that one?" asked Blaine, impressed, forgetting momentarily why he was upset. They made their way to the passage connecting their two towers._

_"Well, you don't," said Kurt with a small smile. "I invented that one. But I'll definitely teach it to you sometime if you'd like."_

_"You invented it?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows flying up into his tangle of curly hair. Kurt chuckled._

_"Yeah, it's kind of my dream to invent spells. I'm applying for a job at the ministry next year and hopefully in two of three years, they'll let me start licensing them."_

_Blaine gawked at him for a few moments. He didn't think he had met anyone smart enough to invent spells before. He told Kurt this and the tall boy chuckled._

_"Thank you," he said. "I'm sure you're also pretty brilliant."_

_"I'm not really," he said. "I mean, I'm second-to-top in most classes, but I'm just a first year."_

"_The first time I was ever second- to-top in any of my classes was in my fifth year. You are already far more brilliant than I am," said Kurt with a reassuring smile._

_Blaine felt heat rise into the back of his neck, like it always did when he was embarrassed or shy. Kurt seemed to notice and changed the subject._

"_So what got you so upset, if it's not too personal for me to ask?" _

"_It's just that I'm here at Hogwarts and all my friends are at home and my parents are in another country. I know it's something stupid to cry about, but I just feel alone. Really alone." He felt the tears that were just barely suppressed fight their way back up again._

"_Hey," said Kurt in a soothing voice, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and looking into his hazel eyes with his grey ones, "it's not stupid. I know how it feels. It's not pleasant. But you know what? You're never really alone at Hogwarts. And I'll be here whenever you need a friend."_

Blaine was jerked from his thoughts as he heard a gentle tapping on the compartment door. It was Lillian. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Blaine nodded to show the Hufflepuff that she could come in.

"Hi Blaine," she said in a ridiculous, breathy tone, "I just wanted to say that I think you need to change into your robes and get ready to help the first years to the boats."

"Thanks Lillian," he said, forcing a smile as she pranced off looking as if he had declared his undying love for her. He had no idea how he was going to survive another year of her, especially one that they would be spending in such close proximity. He'd probably end up murdering her after a term.

Pushing her to the back of his mind, he nudged Lily. "Wake up sleeping beauty," he said softly.

"What did you call me?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she rejoined the world of the living.

"Sleeping Beauty? Muggle fairytale, don't even worry," he said, with a smile as she turned to wake Roxy up. He poked Hugo hard in the ribs.

"Whassgoinon?" he asked, jumping up and staring wildly around the small compartment, causing the other three to laugh.

"Get into your uniforms. The badgering badger just came to tell me we're nearly there."

They all got changed in the same compartment. Blaine had no interest in looking at the girls, the girls saw Blaine as a little brother, Hugo and Blaine shared a dorm anyway and the rest of them were all related. They had always been this comfortable around each other.

About fifteen minutes later, the train came to a stop and the doors on the other side of the compartment opened to allow students onto the platform. Blaine jumped off first.

"See you at the feast – I first need to go help the ickle firsties to their boats," said Blaine with a grin. The others laughed.

"See you, mate!" called Hugo as Blaine chuckled and scurried down the platform, trying to find Hagrid and the first years. He was going so fast that he didn't notice someone right in front of him and as a result they collided with a painful crash. The impact caused Blaine to topple to the ground.

"Oh, god, are you alright?" said an oddly familiar voice as the other person held out his hand, which he took. Blaine looked up to see a pair of grey eyes that he would have recognised anywhere and nearly let go out of shock.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review. It's kinda like my crack. :**


	2. The Feast

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sitting without Internet for the past week or so :( **

**Still, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt replied and Blaine couldn't help the small thrill that crept up his spine at the realization that Kurt still remembered him. The taller man's face broke into a broad grin and without thinking he tackled Blaine in a huge hug. Blaine grinned against the soft grey wool of Kurt's robes and found to his alarm that his heart-rate seemed to have tripled.<p>

"Shit," said Kurt, pulling back suddenly, though his huge smile stayed firmly in place. "I keep forgetting I can't just do that. I'm a teacher now."

"You're a teacher?" Blaine asked, a concerned frown creasing his brow. "But what about your job inventing and licensing spells at the ministry?"

"Oh, I still have it," said Kurt with a grin, "the Ministry suggested I take the job for a year. 'To broaden my horizons' or something like that. And you're head-boy? I told you that you were brilliant."

"Thanks K- Professor... er..." said Blaine, unsure of what he was supposed to call him now.

"You can still call me Kurt when it's informal," said the new charms teacher with a friendly smile. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be helping out a group of terrified eleven-year-olds."

"Right!" said Blaine, his responsibility clawing though the blissful fog that seemed to have infected his mind. "See you at the feast then!"

"See you, Blaine," said Kurt, watching his old friend disappear behind a crowd of students. He shook his head at how surreal this all was. The last time he had seen Blaine, the younger boy had been barely twelve years old, tiny and innocent. Now, however, he was at least seventeen and suddenly looked like a man.

Kurt realized suddenly that his relationship with Blaine was going to be far from the typical student-teacher kind, but he knew that he would have to at least act like it was lest gossip start.

Instead of dwelling on it, he busied himself with the task he had been assigned – helping students make their way to the thestral-drawn carriages. There would be plenty of time to figure this situation, right now he needed to do his job. The last thing he needed was to get into trouble on the first day.

* * *

><p>Blaine had finally joined the Gryffindor table are a particularly horrible carriage ride up to the castle. He ended up having to share with Lillian who had taken the news like Christmas had come early and Santa Claus would be bringing her a pony.<p>

She spent the whole trip up the winding road that led to the castle excitedly babbling about patrol schedules and prefect meetings. How she managed to make something as dull and dreary as scheduling patrols sound like she was planning her dream-wedding was beyond Blaine. All he knew was that he wanted out o there as soon as possible.

He had finally managed to escape the clingy Hufflepuff after she had assured him for the hundredth time that he could send her an owl any time if he had any more questions about her patrol plans. Blaine assured her that he understood, though he couldn't imagine ever wanting to take her up on her offer. He would sooner go to the giant squid for information.

"'Bout bloody time!" said Lily as Blaine plonked down next to her, completely exhausted. "We thought you might have been eaten by a herd of wild thestrals or something."

"Nope, no thestrals," he said, scowling, "just our head-girl being her usual self."

"Tough break, mate," said Roxy cocking a playful eyebrow and shrugging, "but your're the one who wanted to be the goody-two-shoes, buzz-kill factor to this little circle of amazingness. You got what you were asking for."

"I'm not a buzz-kill!" said Blaine defensively, knowing that he was taking it way too personally but not really caring. "Lil, ell her I'm not a buzz-kill!"

"Aw, Blainers," said Lily with a sympathetic look on her face, "of course you're not a buzz-kill. You're our perfect little mole... inside-guy... our international man of mystery. You're a vital pillar in this organisation."

"Lil, have you been borrowing Grandpa Weasley's muggle-auror books again?" asked Hugo, rolling his eyes.

"No," said Lily defiantly, thought the tips of her ears went bright pink.

"Anyway, if he gets to be the mole, what am I?" asked Hugo.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Roxy, with raised eyebrows. "You're the scapegoat."

"The insurance," added Lily with a knowledgeable nod.

" The leverage."

"The live-bait."

"Whatever will keep the three of us out of detention, really," said Roxy with a grin.

Hugo's face was a mixture of confusion and barely-masked betrayal.

"So I'm just a prop?"

"Basically, yeah," said Lily seriously.

Hugo slumped in a slightly defeated way.

"We're just kidding, Hugh," she added with a small smile. "To be honest, you're the one who reads the map and deciphers it to find the best escape route. You also formulate all our strategies. Without you we'd have been expelled long time ago."

"As head-boy, I hope I'm not hearing this," said Blaine in mock-warning voice, chuckling at his friends' madness. He looked up towards the staff table. The first-years were beginning to file in, all looking rather pale and anxious. With a small smile he chanced a glance at the teachers. He almost immediately caught Kurt' eye and was rewarded with an involuntary stomach-lurch.

_You're just excited to see him after all this time_, thought Blaine furiously. _The butterflies aren't real_.

Frustrated with himself because of these new weird feelings, he decided to focus his attention on the Sorting Hat which had begun to sing. The song, while slightly different, covered the same essential themes it always did and the rest of the sorting was painfully dull.

The monotony was only briefly broken after the newest member of Gryffindor, a boy with sandy hair and a small cheeky face, tripped over his slightly-too-long robes and pulled out of it in a spectacular forward-roll, which caused the hall to erupt in laughter, applause and cheering. The boy stood up, grinning sheepishly and took a dramatic bow before sliding in between Hugo and another first-year at the Gryffindor table.

"We need to train him up," said Lily in a whisper to Roxy as the noise in the hall died down again. Roxy nodded seriously, turning around to flash a smile at the boy who grinned back.

"It doesn't hurt that he's adorable either," said Roxy with a giggle. "In fact, I think it may turn out to be downright useful."

The rest of the Sorting dragged by, but eventually the Sorting Hat was being rolled up and carried out of the Hall and the feast was beginning. Blaine chuckled as the first-years gasped at the sudden appearance of food in the dishes in front of them, something that was now almost second-nature to him.

To his left, Hugo was in deep conversation with the sandy-haired first year (from what Blaine had gathered, his name was Paul), who was babbling on excitedly about which classes he was looking forward to and which Quidditch position he most wanted to play. Hugo would occasionally answer with a bit of information, but mostly Blaine could see he was amazed that Paul was so excited to be talking to him. Hugo had such a low self-esteem and because of it, moments like this always seemed unbelievable to him.

Blaine smiled and watched his other friends across the table. They were plotting; he could tell by the looks on their faces.

"What if we just bribed him with Chocolate Frogs?" asked Lily after swallowing a large mouthful of potato.

"Lils, you're thinking too small," said Roxy, shaking her braided head. "We need something that a first-year would really want. Something they couldn't say 'no' to. Something they'd die to have."

"I'm Quidditch captain," said Lily after a moment of deep thought. "I could offer him a place on the team."

"You," said Roxy, using her fork to point at Lily, "are a genius. That's the perfect plan. He just went on about being a chaser for a full five minutes there."

"Or," said Blaine, barely containing his amusement, "you could just ask him to hang out with you. I don't know about the pair of you, but I actually want to win the House Cup this year."

"Blaine, see, this is what I meant when I accused you of buzz-killery," said Roxy, rolling her eyes. "Where is the fun in anything you just said?"

"She's right, Blainers," said Lily. "He might be brilliant, for all we know. My dad was the Gryffindor Seeker in his first year. Anyway, even if he flies like a blind troll, it will make our victory more impactful. It would mean we _overcame_."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them. They were absolutely mental.

He glanced back up at the teacher's table and felt the same flutter when his eyes settled on Kurt. He didn't want these feelings. Kurt was a teacher after all. And it wasn't even just that. Kurt was six years older – the last time he had seen him he had been a snot-nosed twelve-year-old. With these feelings, Blaine knew he would be setting himself up for failure. He was too good at that for his own good.

Shaking his head slightly, he continued eating his dinner, pushing all thoughts of Kurt to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>"That was a bloody good feast," said Roxy, patting her stomach as she, Lily and Hugo made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Blaine was in a meeting with the headmaster and head-girl.<p>

"Amen," said Hugo, letting out an uncharacteristic belch that made Lily and Roxy cheer and laugh.

"Did you notice though," said Lily, a small frown replacing her laughing smile, "Blainers was acting super weird through dinner?"

"I did," said Roxy, mirroring her cousin's serious smile.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" said Hugo, raising an eyebrow. The girls looked at him with questioning looks. He rolled his eyes. "Professor Hummel? The Charms teacher taking over from Flitwick? He was head-boy when we were in first year."

"As in... Kurt Hummel? The Ravenclaw that Blaine was always tagging along with?" asked Roxy.

"I thought he looked familiar!" said Lily excitedly. "Well, no wonder! It was like a blast from the past for poor Blainers."

"Exactly," said Hugo as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "But I think it's more than that. Tippet!"

The Fat Lady swung back to reveal the hole which served as the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Normally Lily and Roxy would have taken a moment to revel in the fact that they were home for another year, but this time they barely even considered the familiar warmly furnished room. They were too busy staring at Hugo incredulously.

"What do you mean, Hugh?" asked Lily, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I think that..." he seemed hesitant about voicing his next opinion. "I think that Blaine may have feelings for him."

"No!" exclaimed Roxy, with a gasp.

"Isn't that super against the rules?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Hugo, collapsing into one of the armchairs by the fire, "but think about it. They were pretty close in first-year. Imagine seeing someone you were once intensely close to after six years. I mean, think about it. Last time Blaine saw him, he hadn't hit puberty and he was all awkward. Now that he's matured and is of age and all that... well... I can imagine I'd also have weird butterfly feelings."

The girls stared at him for a few minutes, frowning slightly as they tried to drink in what he had just said.

"You know, I reckon he's right," said Lily, grinning and ruffling her cousin's bright red hair.

"How'd you get so smart?" laughed Roxy, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, before saying goodnight. Lily told her she would be up in a few moments and turned seriously to Hugo.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him, you know," she said in a low voice. "I know we joke about with him most of the time, but I really do care about him as if he was a third brother or something. I know he's got a brilliant head on his shoulders, but when it comes to love and romance he's an idiot. Need I remind you of the 'Jeremiah Incident'?"

Hugo nodded and rolled his eyes at the memory of Blaine confessing his undying love to the good-looking blond wizard who worked in the bookstore in Hogsmeade. He had been flat-out rejected and the experience had crushed Blaine. He was depressed for weeks afterwards.

"I'm terrified he's going to be setting himself up for that all over again and possibly worse since I'm pretty convinced that student-teacher romantic relationships are totally illegal at Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean," said Hugo, nodding seriously. He waved friendlily at Paul who was heading up to his dormitory after retrieving his forgotten pet kitten. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't you worry."

Just then, Blaine climbed through the portrait hole looking annoyed and dishevelled.

"How is it physically possible for one girl to be so damn annoying?" he said, more to himself than to the two of them. He grunted by way of 'good-night' and stomped up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, uttering a solid string of curses under his breath as he did.

"We may have to remove any possible weapons when he's around Smith too," said Hugo knowledgeably.

"True story," said Lily. "Or we could not. I honestly don't think the school would be any worse for the wear without her."

"Lily Luna Potter!" said Hugo in mock affront. "Never in all my years have I... heard something so bloody true."

Lily laughed and kissed her cousin on his forehead.

"Get a good night's rest, you crazy lion. Tomorrow marks the beginning of a Blaintervention of epic proportions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. Please be patient with me. Thank you so much for reading xx**


	3. Subconsciously

Blaine sat studying in his usual corner of the Library. He had taken to preparing for tests and exams here as Lily and Roxy discussed pretty much everything they were doing as they studied or did their homework. Hugo, who was the designated proof-reader, would still sit with them. How he could stand the noise was beyond Blaine.

He was about to carry on reading about Freshening Ferns when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from the end of the row of books he was sitting in front of. Blaine jumped, spattering ink across his parchment and relaxed slightly when he saw it was Kurt, though his heart still hammered.

"It's almost curfew," said Kurt with a small smirk. He was wearing his usual form-fitting robes in an extremely flattering shade of navy.

"Head-boy doesn't have a curfew - you should know that," said Blaine, swallowing self-consciously.

"Well aren't you the cocky one?" said Kurt, smirk intensifying as he took a step closer to Blaine, whose palms had started sweating at the unfortunate choice of words. "But you're right, of course. So does this mean you're going to be here for a while still?"

"Probably," said Blaine, wondering what was happening. His heart beat furiously at his Adam's apple.

"In that case, how about a little extra homework?" the Charms teacher asked, subconsciously licking his lower lip in a way that signalled a million inappropriate thoughts in Blaine's mind. He was pretty sure that Kurt was flirting, so he dug deep to find the courage to return the favour.

"It depends on what you had in mind, Professor," he said, arching a prominent eyebrow hoping that he sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

Kurt took another step closer, completely closing the space between them. Blaine stared up at him desperately trying to maintain his composure, but found it harder now that he could feel Kurt's racing pulse against his knees. Silently he wondered how his cheeks could feel as though they were burning when he could feel blood rushing in the opposite direction, creating an embarrassing bulge in his school slacks. This wasn't helped when Kurt, noticing Blaine's predicament, knelt down on his chair with a leg on either side of the shorter man's hips, straddling him. He leaned forward and Blaine shivered as he felt his breath ghost across his neck.

"I would really like to know," he whispered, planting a small but incredibly sexy kiss on the skin just below his ear, causing Blaine to whimper, "if you've _earned_ the title of 'Head-Boy'."

Blaine was about to attempt a sexy but witty retort when –

"BLAAAAAAAAINERRRRRRRS!"

Blaine's hands fisted around his pillow as two obnoxiously loud and high-pitched female voices punctured his bliss. A snide voice somewhere in his mind reminded him groggily to make it clear when he was fully awake, that Roxy and Lily were no longer his friends.

"Quidditch try-outs, Blaine!" squealed Roxy in delight as he tried to wriggle further beneath the covers.

"We're going to meet our brand-new teammates today!" yelled Lily, pouncing on the large lump in the centre of the mattress. Roxy followed her cousin's example and began chanting, "Up you get, sleepy-head!"

"God, I'm awake, okay?" Blaine groaned, crawling out from underneath the two girls.

"It was worth waking up earlier than usual just to hear his grumpy voice," said Roxy with a delighted giggle.

"Blainers, we're going down to breakfast now. If we don't see you in the next half hour, we will hunt you down and turn you into a hedgehog for the rest of the day," said Lily. Both girls giggled and then there was the sound of creaking floorboards, the opening and closing of the dorm room door. Their footsteps faded as they made their way down the spiral staircase to the Great Hall.

With another groan, Blaine pushed back his covers and stared up at the crimson hangings above his bed. His pyjama pants were uncomfortably tight and he remembered with a squirm what he had been dreaming about.

God, he was already having Kurt-themed sex dreams. He had been back at Hogwarts for barely a week and he was already falling hard for someone. And not just any someone – Professor Hummel, his _Charms teacher_. Okay, admittedly he had been his friend long before he had been his teacher, but that didn't make this any less of a predicament.

Still, Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he was the only one who was stealing glances. He didn't know if it was his overly riled-up imagination running away with him or not, but every now and then when he peaked up from his work, he would catch Kurt's eye. Blaine didn't dare pin his hopes on it though. It was probably perfectly normal curiosity. After all, it had been six years since they had last seen each other. He knew that he looked different and it was probably just an intriguing thing.

But something about the smiles he got – smirks almost – did nothing but encourage Blaine's inappropriate thoughts. Now that he came to think about it, he was surprised the sex dreams had only started now.

If there was one thing about Blaine Anderson that was completely honest, it was his subconscious and he had yet to find out whether that was a blessing or a curse.

He groaned as he pulled himself out from beneath his sticky sheets. Today it was definitely a curse.

Xxx

That evening found Hugo, Roxy, Lily and Blaine in the Common Room tackling their seemingly endless pile of homework.

"Merlin, I don't think we had this much work in our first and second years combined," said Lily, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Blaine could understand the feeling. Add homework to his Quidditch and head-boy duties and it was enough to make anyone want to cry.

It was only when Hugo (who usually lived for homework) gave and exasperated sigh and fell back listlessly into his chair that they figured that Sunday was another day and began to pack away their things.

Through the exhausted haze which was clouding his mind, Blaine noticed Paul - who had been doing his own homework in the corner with one of the first-year girls - smile slightly and cross over to the couch where Hugo was moments from being passed-out.

"Hey Hugh," he said and Hugo sat up straighter with a grin in place.

"Paul! Hey! I heard you killed it today, mate!" he said as they bumped fists.

It was true. Blaine would be the first to admit that he had some serious misgivings about having a first year on the squad, but Paul's technique was amazing. The only thing that needed work was this flying, but since this was probably due to living near muggles, as soon as he started flying lessons as well as having Quidditch practice a few times a week, he would easily be one of the best players on the team.

"It went alright," said Paul, shrugging modestly, a slight brush creeping into his cheeks.

"Alright? More like bloody brilliant!" said Roxy with a grin.

"Yeah, you were easily y the best sapling we tried out," said Lily, nodding approvingly at him.

"Sorry, but sapling...?" asked Hugo confused.

"Someone who's never been on the team before," said Roxy exasperatedly. "You'd swear we haven't been forcing Quidditch down your throat since we could speak."

"Yeah yeah," said Hugo rolling his eyes, before turning to Paul. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was well done. I'm sure you're going to be amazing."

"Thanks, Hugo," said Paul, barely containing a grin. "Coming from you, that really means a lot."

Roxy, Lily and Blaine exchanged significant glances. There was definitely something going on here.

"You're welcome," said Hugo with a smile before yawning loudly. "Oh wow, sorry about that. I'm pretty knackered."

"That's okay, I should be thinking about heading upstairs anyway. I want to get up early to work on my flying," said Paul as he stood up from the couch and waving at them all. "See you guys tomorrow. Night, Hugo."

"G'night," replied Hugo before settling down into his seat and closing his eyes. Blaine, Lily and Roxy stared at him incredulously.

"What, do I have something on my face?" he asked sensing their stares and opening one eye to look at them.

"You seriously can't tell?" asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell what?" asked Hugo, opening the other eye and frowning slightly.

"That your first-year fancies you," said Roxy looking shocked that Hugo couldn't pick up on it.

"He...? No way. There's no way Paul..." Hugo said shaking his head so that his ginger curls bounced.

"Ask Blaine," said Lily.

"Yeah, Blaine is like a feelings-niffler," said Roxy, nodding eagerly. Blaine had to suppress a laugh as he turned to answer Hugo.

"It's true, Hugh. The way he looks at you is nothing short of obsessed," he shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe the kid is pretty friendly with me, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he fancies me. I mean, come on. It's just like Blaine and Kur – "

Hugo's eyes widened in horror as he realised what he was saying.

"Oh, Merlin, Paul fancies me!" he said, shaking his head.

"Okay, what the hell does that mean?" said Blaine, frowning at the implication of Hugo's sudden epiphany.

"Oh come on," said Roxy, rolling her eyes and giving Blaine the most sarcastic look he had ever received in his life.

"What? I don't get it!" said Blaine, though he could feel the blush creeping from the base of his neck.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter right now," said Lily shaking her head. "Our point, Hugh, is that you shouldn't encourage him."

"ENCOURAGE HIM?" said Hugo loudly, causing a few fifth-years doing homework nearby to glare at him. "I'm not encouraging him!"

"Yeah, you kind of are," said Roxy, raising her eyebrows and nodding pointedly.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," muttered Hugo, the frown on his face deepening.

"We know, Hugh. We know you're not actively trying to make him attracted to you, but he is. And now that you know that he is, you have to tell him where the boundaries are so that he doesn't get his hopes up and live in a fantasy world for the next six years."

Blaine could tell they were trying not to look at him and he felt a small bubble of anger at the pit of his stomach. When did it suddenly become 'Judge Blaine' time? More importantly, how did they know about all of these feelings that he had for Kurt? Was he that transparent?

"Ugh, I'll deal with this in the morning," said Hugo, pulling himself out of his seat. With a stretch and a yawn, he slung his bag over his shoulder and with a simple "Night", went upstairs. Roxy followed, stopping only to ask another seventh-year girl something.

Once the two of them had made their way to their rooms, Blaine turned to Lily.

"Lils, is it that obvious?"

"Well, on a scale from one to ten, you're an 'I really wish I was fucking my Professor'."

"It really can't be that bad," said Blaine, feeling his face fill with colour.

"Blaine... you were moaning his name in your sleep when we woke you up this morning. And you had the boner to end all boners."

"Oh my god, why would you even look there?" asked Blaine, mortified.

"It was kind of hard to miss!" said Lily, eyes wide. Shaking her head, she changed her tone. "Blaine, look. I get it. He was the Hugo to your Paul and now that you actually know what sex is, I'm sure he's irresistible, but for Merlin's sake he's a teacher. And as much as I endorse a bit of rule-breaking, I don't want you to risk getting expelled."

Blaine thought about what she said. She was right of course. Whatever feelings he had for Kurt were immature and lust-driven. He couldn't risk everything he had worked so hard towards just for the satisfaction of pulling a guy he fancied. Blaine told her this and she grinned in the most annoying way he could have ever imagined someone grinning.

"Told you," she said in a sing-song voice. "Anyway, I'm going to follow my cousins into Snoozedale. Don't dream of teacher tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but hugged her goodnight anyway. He found himself staring into the fire long after she disappeared up the spiral staircase, wondering what to do. Was he just like Paul? Some kid with a huge crush on someone much older who just really wasn't interested?

He stayed up trying to work it out as long as his body would let him before he had to cave in and obey its need to go to bed.

As he lay there drifting into sleep again, he couldn't help but think about a pair of grey-blue eyes with specks of green in them and he found himself falling asleep happier than he had been in years.


End file.
